Confining to a Leafmon
by NefertiDagger
Summary: A rather short and dull story about Mummymon and a Leafmon. R/R if you wish.


  
Confiding to a Leafmon  
  
By- NefertiDagger  
Series- Digimon 02  
Rating- PG-13 (Just to be safe)  
Notes- Just a short story about Mummymon and a little female Leafmon. Enjoy- NefertiD.  
  


____________  
  


It was a beautiful day, in a beautiful forest that had a nice veil of mist coating the eniter forest area. It sone on the leaves, dripping it's liquid on the grass and other earth creations, the sun relfecting on it, making them seem like impeccable diamonds scattering throught the land. For some, the thick mist made the forest look like a jungle, but for others....  
  
It was a sancutary of privacy from the world.  
  
You see, a strange, human-like Digimon was sitting on a tree stump, letting the watery vapor drip off of his hat, hands, face and jacket. He could feel the rich mist soothe this nerves, whoch were really frazzled right now. As a few droplets cascaded off of his face, he was thinking out loud about someone......  
  
"Arukenmon........ My darling......"   
  
He wiped some of the moisture off of his face and started to get up, like he was in a hurry to go somewhere. He lifted one leg up, and when he lifted the other up, the felt something soft on his foot, and could feel it fly right off when he lifted it up fast.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIEEEEEE!!!!!" A small cry was emitted, and then it hit a nearby oak tree with a loud thump.  
  
*THUMP*  
  
"Owwwieee..." It goraned in pain. The stranger rushed over to the little baby Leafmon and picked it up gently, taking care not to touch it's bruise on it's head under the leaf. The figure cradled the creature and whispered to it-  
  
"Are you seriously hurt? I didn't mean to harm you... the mist was so thick..."  
  
"It's okay Mister..... My head hurts though..." She groaned in pain. The stranger sat back down on his tree stump and ripped off a shard of his sleeve and wrapped it around the baby's head as a bandage, with a little mist vapor to make it comfortable for the little Digimon.  
  
"Are you better?"  
  
"Yes thank you very mu-------....... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" The baby shriked, trying to get away, obviously scared of something. The stranger wondered what is was and asked the Leafmon.  
  
"What might be the mater?"  
  
"You-You-You're.... You're Mummymon!!!!!! Please!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEEEE!" She squirmed, trying to get out of Mummymon's grasp. He held the Digimon back and said softly, which was unlike him-  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you! I'm in a non-hurting mood today." He whispered softly to the baby Digimon. She calmed down and looked up at Mummymon (Who was in Human form) and sighed.  
  
"Thank you....... so... what bring you into the woods? Aren't you supposed to be with that.... that... Arukenmon?" Leafmon asked. Mummymon sighed dreamily. Arukenmon.... he loved her dearly..... he wanted her to be his bride... and so on and so forth.   
  
"She.... she.... sent me on vacation...." He responded, a little aprihensive. Leafmon 'ahhh'ed and looked at the Virus Digimon and asked once more-  
  
"Why?"  
  
"..... I don't know why. When I left to go off somewhere, I heard her acting all happy..... Why was she so happy?" He stated, looking sad. Leafmon got all snug by Mummymon's stomach and was comfortable, but she did comment-  
  
"Maybe she doesn't like you."  
  
"WHAT?! Arukenmon? Hates me? Why, That's a lie!" Mummymon protested. "I know she likes me!"  
  
"Yeah, but did she ever say she liked you?" The baby asked back. Mummymon sighed and slumped against a tree behind him. Maybe... Arukenmon DID mean all those nasty things after all..... he was so confused.... he looked at the Leafmon starting to fall asleep on his stomach, and muttered lowly-  
  
"Perhaps she's right.... perhaps Arukenmon does hate me..." The Leafmon woke up a little and said back to Mummymon-  
  
"That doesn't mean you can't like her anymore.... well, have you TRIED saying right to her 'Arukenmon, I love you?'"   
  
"I----- uh..... I didn't ever think of that......"  
  
"Try it next time, maybe you'll get a reaction... *yawn* ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZ...." With that, the Leafmon fell asleep all comfy and Mummymon let out a distrought sigh and thought as he too, fell asleep in the misty forest-  
  
"You're right... I will tell her that..... when the time is right... thanks little Leafmon.... ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZ......"  
  
*The End*  



End file.
